Architecture of Machine-to-Machine/Man (M2M) communication system is divided into an M2M application layer, an M2M service capability layer, a communication network layer, an M2M terminal and sensing extension layer and a management support system. Wherein, M2M device peripherals in the M2M terminal and sensing extension layer can be divided into two kinds of the M2M device peripherals according to the capability of the M2M device peripheral: one is an M2M terminal with the capability of communicating with an M2M communication network, wherein the M2M terminal can directly access an M2M service platform through the communication network, interact with the M2M service platform to complete register, authentication and authorization of the M2M terminal, and provide sensing information needed by an application to perform service interaction with the application through the M2M service platform, and receive management to the device peripheral; the other is an M2M gateway with the capability of communicating with the M2M communication network and an M2M stub network; except enabling the M2M stub network and a sensing device to access a network, the M2M gateway can also receive management information for managing an M2M stub network node, and perform protocol conversion between the M2M stub network and the M2M communication network. The device peripheral is a sensor and other terminals which perform environment sensing and data acquisition; they can only conduct short-distance communication because of their limited processing capacity, storage capacity, power and other resources; such type of single terminal is called the device peripheral, and a network composed of multiple such terminal nodes is called the M2M stub network.
The M2M stub network comprises the sensor and other nodes with capabilities of information acquisition, single processing and communication; the M2M stub network aims to cooperate to sense, acquire related information of monitored objects in a network coverage area, and send monitoring data to the M2M gateway, and then the M2M gateway transmits, through the communication network, sensing data to the M2M service platform or the application to analyze and process.
The device peripheral comprises the sensor and other single device with an environment sensing function; it can send sensed information to the M2M service platform through the M2M gateway or the M2M terminal as well as receive downlink control of the M2M application or the M2M service platform on the M2M terminal.
A group of associated operations for the device peripheral is called a transaction; it can be either a group of operations for a single device peripheral or a group operation for multiple or a group of device peripherals. In related art, when the operation for the device peripheral is unsuccessfully executed for many times, or there is no feedback of the execution of the operation for the device peripheral for a long time, the M2M gateway does not have an effective processing mechanism for the operation which cannot be executed successfully.
Thus, there is a problem in related art that the operation for the device peripheral cannot be effectively controlled and processed, which greatly affects the processing efficiency of the system on the transaction.